Baby Killer
The tragic shooting death of a young girl leads the Detectives to a little boy. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Guest cast * Nicolas Martí Salgado as Elias Barrera * Carlos Leon as Nicky Crow * Josh Pais as Robert Sorenson * Sara Ramirez as Mrs. Barrera * Robert Montano as Mr. Barrera * Gloria Irizarry as Dorothea Strada * La Chanze as Ms. Pivik * Leslie Ayvazian as Judge Valdera * Brian Adam DeJesus as Rafael McCreary * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Jeffrey DeMunn as Charlie Phillips * Jaliyl Lynn as Jamal Morales * Gene Canfield as Detective Geary * Patricia Rae as Sonia Paredes * Daniel Roman as Tony Calas * Wendy Barrie-Wilson as Dr. Elise Heath * Sidné Anderson as Lorena Jackson * James Villani as Bobby Cruise * Frank Lombardi as Officer Larabe * Vanessa Quijas as Reyna McCreary * Ming Lee as Kyung Kwon * Maria-Elena Mestayer as Mrs. Ortiz * Ron Bohmer as Dr. Randall Forbes * Gilbert Cruz as magazine vendor * Donovon Ian H. McKnight as T.J. * Ira Hawkins as Judge * David S. Jung as Technician * Tracy Howe as Uniform * Jim Yorio as Ballistics technician * Antonio D. Charity as Man in crowd * John Hartmann as Clerk * Sasha Toro as Rosario * Michelle Ragusa as Reporter #1 * Dan Remmes as Reporter #2 References References Quotes "Welcome to the Gaza Strip." : - Elliot Stabler "Here it is." (takes a gun out of her purse and points it at Tutuola and Munch) "Whoa!" (Tutuola and Munch put their hands in the air) "You carry that thing in your purse?" "Sometimes I work at the hospital until 3 in the morning, I have to take a subway, a bus, and walk four blocks to get home." "Carrying a concealed weapon is a felony." "I don't, I leave it at home so the appliances can defend themselves." : - Mrs. Barrera, John Munch, and Odafin Tutuola "Get Fin. Locate friends, family, neighbors, school, anyone he coulda' got that gun from. As slipshod as the screening process is, I doubt he bought it himself." : - Donald Cragen "Compact, lightweight, hammerless." "So simple, even a seven-year-old could use it." : - Technician and Olivia Benson Background information and notes * This episode seems to be partly based on a shooting that took place on the Buell Elementary School in 2000. During a class changing period, six-year-old Dedrick Owens, shot classmate Kayla Rolland. Owens fired only one shot, which entered Rolland's right arm before travelling into her vital organs. At 10:59 am that same day, Rolland died from her injuries. After the shooting, Owens threw the handgun into a wastebasket and fled to a nearby restroom. He was found there by a teacher and was taken into police custody soon after. Due to Owens' age and lack of ability to form intent, Owens was never charged for the shooting. Category:SVU episodes